I might as well
by HappyValentina
Summary: Little one-shot inspired by rumors regarding season 3 Valentine's day episode. There's a Valentine dance, and Dave secretly crashes it. In hopes of what? Not even he knows. Klaine, one-sided Kurtofsky.


_So, I started this about a week ago, and had yet to figure out how to end it. I still haven't... but I have to move on. This was just a silly little thing that I wanted to get out of my head. Bear with me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, the writers, and FOX. _

* * *

><p><strong>I might as well<strong>

by HappyValentina

Dave stood in a quiet, dark corner of the gym, watching Kurt dance with Quinn Fabray.

It was the night of the Valentine's dance, and Dave had managed to get in unnoticed. He knew how creepy it all seemed, but he had gotten good lately at becoming invisible. No one had seen him so far, and no one had to.

He had briefly thought about making his presence known to Santana, but considering he hadn't spoken to her in months, he wasn't keen on finding out how she would react.

Besides, she seemed perfectly occupied, on the dance floor, with Brittany Pierce.

He almost felt happy for her.

Dave knew, thanks to some research and some reliable sources, that Kurt and Quinn had decided to go to the dance together, rather than just bypass; that Quinn was determined to remain single for the rest of the school year; that Kurt's boyfriend was incapacitated because of an injury. That's as far as he knew. They looked like they were having fun.

They also looked like they weren't parting from each other's side anytime soon.

"Excuse me," someone said. Kurt and Quinn stopped swaying and turned. Puck stood behind Kurt, looking slightly eager.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" he asked. Kurt looked at Quinn, who seemed to think about it for a bit before smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Sure," Kurt said.

Jokingly, Puck started dancing with him instead, and they all had a laugh, with Quinn hitting Puck playfully. Puck winked at Kurt and took Quinn's hand, and led her to another part of the dance floor.

"For old time's sake, so don't get any funny ideas, Puck," Dave heard Quinn warn before her voice was lost in the music and the voices around them.

Unfortunately Kurt stand alone on the sidelines for very long. Sam Evans came over for a little bit, talking to Kurt quietly. When he left, a sour-looking boy Dave had never seen before came to stand next to Kurt. (Dave noted amusedly that, in their similarly styled tuxes, the two almost looked like twins). The boy complained about Artie, the wheelchair boy, dancing with someone named Sugar, and how do you even dance with someone on a wheelchair. Kurt was quick to defend Artie, but he seemed sympathetic toward the other boy.

Dave watched them as they observed the couples on the dance floor, and he started to grow restless. He didn't even know what he was doing, what he was expecting. He almost wanted to run away again.

The song ended, and the crowd on the dance floor dwindled. A few couples remained, as a slightly more upbeat song started playing. Quinn came back with Puck, and the four of them just hung out on the sidelines, talking and joking, and Dave felt like such a stalker and incredibly pathetic, and he thought about leaving right now.

Suddenly, Quinn smiled and tapped Kurt on the shoulder and pointed across the gym, and Kurt's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Dave followed their gazes to the door of the gym, and felt a strange sensation like the floor had come out from underneath him.

Blaine Anderson had just walked in, and was making his way through the crowd. The others moved away slowly, grinning knowingly, and Kurt was beaming.

Once in front of Kurt, Blaine sheepishly held out a single red rose toward him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day," he said, Dave having to strain his ears a little to hear.

"H-how- what are- how are you here? Aren't you-" Kurt forced himself to stop stammering and smiled and sighed. "Happy Valentine's day to you too."

Blaine chuckled. "I didn't know I could get you all worked up like that."

"I just- I mean- I'm- ugh, clearly, yes, yes you can." Kurt shook his head, still smiling as he looked at his boyfriend endearingly. "How are you here? Is your eye okay? Should you even be driving? Wait."

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt pulled him to a pretty secluded corner of the gym. Dave, concealed behind a huge decorative folding screen, only moved slightly to make sure he wasn't discovered.

Kurt, unaware that they were being watched, even in that dark corner, wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

"Wow," Blaine said breathlessly once they parted.

"I've been wanting to do that all day. All week, actually," Kurt said, resting his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine swallowed hard.

"Well, I'm- I'm glad you, uh, I'm glad you did."

"Wow, and it seems that _I_ can also get you all worked up," Kurt said smugly.

"Yes, you can..." Blaine said, kissing Kurt again. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't care. I mean, I do care, of course, but I'm glad you're okay now."

"I had a checkup this afternoon, and the doctor said I was good to go, as long as I didn't drive for a while. But it still took me a while to convince my mom that I was well enough to come, and then a long time also to convince her to drive me here. You know..."

"I can imagine. It's okay, you're here now."

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and smiled like a little kid. "Sooooo how was your week? Did you get any valentine's, perhaps a few flowers and some candy...?"

Kurt smiled knowingly. "Well, I got this embarrassing display of roses the other day..." he joked. "It was great. I loved it. I can't believe you did all that."

"Well, I obviously had some help, but trust me, I had plenty of time, sitting at home with nothing to do but come up with ways to embarrass you. I was just so bummed out that I couldn't be here. And besides, you kept sending me flowers and little presents, I had to do something to one-up you."

"I think you did. I'll get you back on our anniversary."

"So... which did you like the most?"

Kurt pretended to think hard, but shrugged. "All of it... the flowers, the lollipops, the chocolates, and that little stuffed Kermit was so-"

"Wait, what? I-"

"What?"

Blaine bit his lip thoughtfully.

"I... I didn't get you chocolates."

Kurt blinked in surprise. "Oh?"

"Um... well, I thought about it, but the brand that you really like, the organic one from Costa Rica that's really hard to find... well, it's even harder to find from home. I could've bought them online, but they would've shipped me like two hundred boxes... so I got you the mint chocolate-scented candle instead."

"Oh... oh, I loved that one," Kurt smiled brightly.

"Did someone send you chocolates?" Blaine inquired, his tone between curious and a little outraged. But Kurt quickly waved a hand dismissively.

"It must have been by mistake, then. I should've known, considering there was a card, and all your messages were typed."

"There was a card?"

"Yeah, but it was blank. It only had the Hallmark poem, you know, but it wasn't signed or anything."

"But where did you find them?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Umm... don't laugh, but... a gorilla gave them to me."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "A gorilla?"

"Yep. Someone in a gorilla costume."

"Well, if someone hired a gorilla to deliver a valentine's present, I doubt such a mistake would be made. The gorilla must've asked you for your name before giving you anything."

Kurt looked a bit at a loss. "So?"

"So... you do have a secret admirer."

"Oh please," Kurt snorted, and Blaine looked a little irked, like it bothered that Kurt wouldn't consider it possible. Or maybe it was just the idea that someone else would be sending his boyfriend presents on Valentine's day.

"Why not?"

"There's no one in this school, Blaine," Kurt replied matter-of-factly. "No one besides us."

"That we know of. Or... it could be someone who doesn't go here."

"Oh really?"

Kurt watched Blaine endearingly as he adopted a cheesy investigator stance, tapping a finger on his chin, eyes darting around.

"It could be someone from Dalton. Or Dave." Blaine gasped. "It could be a girl!"

Again, Kurt snorted and laughed derisively. "Please..."

"Hello? I've seen girls check you out."

"Blaine..."

"If it's a guy, I might have to punch him. If it's a girl, I can't punch her, but I can make fun of her hair or something."

"Blaine, come on."

"Seriously, that gorilla better not show up around here anymore, or I'm-"

"Okay, calm down," Kurt laughed, stilling his boyfriend's flailing arms. "It was probably just a mistake."

"If only..."

"Could we just... do you wanna dance?"

Blaine broke into the biggest smile.

"Of course I do. But I should warn you, after being bed-ridden for so long, I might not be very coordinate. And I might still have some issues with depth perception," he said, taking Kurt's hand, as Kurt led them both out on the dance floor.

"I think we can manage."

* * *

><p>It took Dave ten whole minutes to get out of the gym unnoticed.<p>

And now that the dance was in full fledge, it would take him a while to be able to get out through the main entrance of the school building, considering there were loads of people hanging about, and Coach Sylvester was guarding the premises.

He'd have to find another exit if he really wanted to get out as soon as possible.

But first he needed to regain his composure.

Sneaking into a pretty secluded men's room, he stood in front of the mirror for several minutes, waiting for his heart to stop racing.

Coming back was a mistake. It was a huge mistake, and if someone saw him, he would die.

Why did he have to come back? What was he really expecting?

Much to his chagrin, someone walked into the bathroom right then, whistling happily. Dave leaned down over the sink quickly and started splashing water into his face, hoping that whoever came in would not see his face at all.

The guy walked over to the sinks and stood about five paces away, and started washing his hands. Dave chanced a quick glance at the mirror to see who it was.

Blaine's eyes met his.

"Dave?"

Dave didn't respond. He only reached for the paper towels, as calmly as he could. He gingerly dried his face and tossed the paper towel in the trash bin on his way out.

"What are you doing here?"

The question wasn't intrusive or demanding. It was rather curious. And it made him stop before making it out, still unscathed. He knew he would only feel worse if he just ran away again.

Blaine was staring at him with these big, concerned eyes, and Dave fought the urge to hate him, to loathe him with all his might, because it wouldn't be fair, and it certainly wouldn't make him feel better.

"I just..." Dave started hoarsely, but he couldn't think of any excuse, anything that would be remotely believable, other than the truth. That he just wanted a chance to see, to speak to, the one thing that he couldn't let go of, the one regret he had of leaving McKinley.

"Was it you?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening slightly. He didn't have to specify anything, they both knew. And Dave remembered what Blaine had just said in the gym, to Kurt, that he would punch whoever it was, and he almost wished that Blaine would make good of that promise.

Dave could no longer hide the pain etched on his face.

He suddenly wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Please... please don't tell him," he asked, pleading with his eyes, in all honesty.

Something flickered across Blaine's face, like a flash of anger or disbelief, and he closed his mouth slowly, like he was making up his mind about something. It felt like ages passed before he finally heaved a sigh and slowly nodded.

"Look, I-" Dave started, feeling a tightness in his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Just leave," Blaine replied, bitterly, cuttingly, not at all sympathetic. It looked like he had a million things that he wanted to say to Dave, things that he might regret, things that didn't need to be brought up, so he chose to let him go instead.

And what Dave felt after that was nothing like relief. And he couldn't, for the life of him, find anything else to say that might change anything. So he obeyed.

He stepped out of the bathroom and carefully slithered around the hallways of his old school, looking for the nearest exit that wouldn't bring him face to face with anyone he wouldn't want to meet again. As he managed to escape, making a beeline for his car parked around the building, he willed himself to put this all behind him now.

But he knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to, not until he could speak to Kurt, not until he could explain himself.

For now, he'd have to keep waiting. He'd find another chance.

* * *

><p><em>To clarify: I'm not a Kurtofsky shipper. Not romantically at least. But I do have a thing for finding out if Dave ever had feelings for Kurt, or perhaps still does. I just want Dave to come clean. I would want him to confront Kurt about it. But I wouldn't really want them to even consider getting together. <em>

_I just want some redemption for Dave. That's all._

_He's a great character, with great development, and I hope the writers remember that and do something about it._

_Thanks for reading. Please review. Oh, and Happy Valetine's day! _

_(Or, if you're like me... NOT)._

_-Valentina (yes, ironically, that is my name)._


End file.
